


Unnie's Little Princess

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Begging, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, showheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: When Jooheon's girlfriend, Hyunwoo, is focusing all of her attention towards her job, Jooheon starts getting a little needy and sexually frustrated. She starts touching herself, but nothing really satisfies like Hyunwoo...Luckily, her prayers are answered when Hyunwoo catches her touching herself and finally makes Jooheon cum like she's so desperately been needing~[Fem!Showheon smutty goodness~]





	Unnie's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA I've been dying to write fem! MX for so long now and I finally was able to finish one <3 I have a WIP of fem! Kihyuk and a fem! JooKiHo as well~ one day I'll complete them haha~
> 
> Let me know if y'all are interested in seeing more fem! MX from me and feel free to share your ideas! It was so fun to write <3

When Jooheon first moved in with Hyunwoo, she was elated to finally be able to spend every moment of her day with her precious girlfriend, and in those first few months of living together, this was pretty much the case. Days were like little pieces of heaven, shrouded in a cloud of budding romance. Jooheon loved it like this, waking up next to Hyunwoo and kissing her good morning, welcoming her older girlfriend home when she came back from work, making out on the couch watching crappy romance movies together. It was domestic bliss, and Jooheon couldn’t help but imagine spending the rest of her life like this, together with Hyunwoo.  

Even though Jooheon loved the romantic moments they shared now that they lived together, that wasn’t _all_ they did together… Being in a private home that only the two of them shared meant that they were free to wear as little clothing as they wanted, free to fuck as loudly as they wanted. Many days and nights were spent taking full advantage of their privacy, Jooheon’s body wracked in pleasure, moans and screams pouring from her lips without restraint. It was a privilege Jooheon got used to, and one that, right now, she was missing sorely, because it was pretty hard to fuck loudly when you weren’t even having sex.

Yeah, that was Jooheon’s sad life right now. Even though Jooheon was still in college, Hyunwoo had a full-time job as a choreographer and dance instructor and the more her career flourished, the more infrequently they had sex. She definitely still spent time with Jooheon, and Jooheon knew that she still cared for her deeply, but there was just one little problem- Hyunwoo was so exhausted when she got home that she didn’t even have the energy to fuck, and she had to wake up so early that Jooheon normally wasn’t even feeling up for it yet.

It was a vicious cycle that started wearing thin after a while. After a whole week passed without so much as a titty grope from her girlfriend, Jooheon started taking matters into her own hands, or, more specifically, her own fingers. Honestly, Jooheon hadn’t touched herself since she moved in with Hyunwoo, and she almost forgot how good it felt to cum by herself, at her own pace, and whenever she wanted. It was like her own personal secret, that she would get off whenever Hyunwoo was at work. At first, she told herself this was for the good of their relationship, that it would be better if she touched herself every once and a while so she could still appreciate Hyunwoo’s non-sexual company, but as time went on, she started getting addicted to it.

She also realized that nothing could satisfy her like Hyunwoo could. This didn’t mean that she stopped trying to reach that insane climax Hyunwoo was always able to make her achieve, instead, she got more desperate for relief. Now, after not having sex with Hyunwoo for almost two weeks, Jooheon was masturbating three or four times a day. Sprawled out on the sheets that Hyunwoo and she slept on every night, Jooheon touched herself- sometimes just her fingers, but sometimes with toys, too. She was getting rather acquainted with a vibrating wand that made her see stars, but it did something horrible to her every time that she came- she immediately became horny again. 

Yesterday was truly Jooheon’s breaking point. Hyunwoo hadn’t even left for work yet, but Jooheon was already grinding against the bedsheets, her panties pushed out of the way as she desperately tried to find friction. Hyunwoo didn’t have enough time to fuck her, and they both knew this, but Jooheon still tried to seduce her, tempt her with her overt sexuality. And she was starting to get off on it too, hearing Hyunwoo get ready in the bathroom connected to their room, her soft voice humming while she brushed her elbow-length black hair… while all the while Jooheon was humping their sheets. Slipping out a few moans, Jooheon bunched the sheets up further, her thick thighs trembling as she grinds her wet pussy against the nearest object, desperate for friction. Tufts of her short white hair were sticking to her forehead already, and Jooheon whimpered again, ears perking up as she hears the door to the bathroom open. 

“I’m going to work now,” Hyunwoo said, walking over to Jooheon’s side and running her hand through her hair affectionately. Jooheon’s heart was pounding, her nipples getting hard just from the slightest touch from Hyunwoo’s warm, big hands. Moving her head away from the bed, Jooheon blinked, her cheeks red and lips parted in unsteady pants. 

“H-Have a good day at work,” Jooheon said, slowly rocking her hips forward, the feeling of the wet spot on the sheets brushing against her clit spurring her on further. Hyunwoo was watching her, her gentle, pitch-black eyes flickering to Jooheon’s hips before going back to her eyes; she knew exactly what was going on.

“Thank you, honey,” Hyunwoo said, ruffling Jooheon’s hair one last time, her plump lips curling up in a small smirk as she began exiting the room, as if she had every bit of control over Jooheon, and right now, she did. Unable to utter another word as she hears Hyunwoo leave the room, Jooheon exhales hotly, flopping her head back down onto the mattress and grinding her hips into the sheets at full force, whining as it doesn’t even remotely satiate her desires. Hyunwoo knew about Jooheon’s incessant horniess, and wasn’t doing a thing about it. With this realization, Jooheon knew that, no matter what, she had to get laid by this time tomorrow or she’d lose her mind.

Groaning as she slowly gains consciousness, Jooheon inches closer to the heat radiating from the love of her life beside her, groaning as she feels the bare flesh pressing against her. Hyunwoo had gotten home from work later than usual, and by the time Jooheon went to bed, Hyunwoo wasn’t even home yet. Jooheon was glad to see that she’d made it home safely and was curled in bed next to her. As she inched closer to her girlfriend, Jooheon moves her hand out, feeling the warm, bare skin under her touch. Hyunwoo never slept with a shirt on, and, right now, it was something that Jooheon deeply appreciated. She resisted the urge to outright grope the woman’s chest, instead keeping her fingers on her waist, moaning softly at the feeling of hard muscle under her grip. She couldn’t help but get turned on from the simplest of motions, and Jooheon bit her lip as she feels a wet stain already start to form in her panties.

At the touch, Hyunwoo hummed lowly in her throat, surprising Jooheon from her dirty thoughts. She couldn’t tell what time it was right now, but Hyunwoo was typically a deep sleeper, so it was odd that she might actually be awake. Flushing a bit, Jooheon readjusted herself in the bed, moving so that her back was pressed against Hyunwoo’s chest. She didn’t want to be facing Hyunwoo while thinking such naughty things, especially if Hyunwoo was actually awake… she didn’t want a repeat of earlier. Not long after she moved, Hyunwoo’s arm slung across her intersection, gruffly pulling her in closer. Jooheon’s eyes widened, and she smiled, reveling in the warmth all around her, a fuzzy feeling that quickly changed into something a lot lewder.

Jooheon could tell by how dark the room was that it was still way too early to be up, but the growing wetness seeping through her panties was telling her otherwise. Moaning as her arousal hits her full force, Jooheon slowly inches her hand to her crotch, her heart racing as she thinks about what she’s about to do. Her girlfriend is right there, pressed against her back, but she’s about to touch herself. Biting her lip, Jooheon tells herself that she’s just going to touch for a minute or two, definitely not long enough to cum or anything. With that rationality fueling her, Jooheon slips her fingers inside her panties, whimpering at the undeniable wetness her fingers were greeted with.

Behind her, Hyunwoo shifted a bit, and Jooheon quickly retracted her hands, her cheeks on fire. To touch herself in this situation… it was depraved, but there was something inside her that told her to do it anyway. Hyunwoo had already seen her that prior morning humping the sheets, what more could she do? When Hyunwoo merely exhaled deeply, Jooheon pushed her fingers back under the waistband of her panties, her index finger brushing against her clit, sending a bolt of electricity down her body. Pushing her hips forward, Jooheon ran her finger down the length of her pussy, trailing down until she reaches the source of her wetness, and then dips her finger inside herself, muffling a moan at the squelching noise that sounded in the air.

“Honey, what are you doing?” Hyunwoo’s warm, low voice whispered in her ear, startling Jooheon out of her arousal. Feeling her body tense in nervousness, Jooheon can’t even move, her fingers still inside her panties. She wasn’t expecting Hyunwoo to actually acknowledge her horniess after what happened last time, and bit her lip, moving her finger slowly across her pussy lips.

“I-I…” Jooheon began, not quite sure how to respond, trying to steel her nerves. As she thought more about the situation, her confidence began to grow, and she replied. “I’m touching myself,” she finished, pouting her lips slightly as she tensed up. It was pretty embarrassing having to admit to that, especially when her girlfriend was literally right beside her, but Jooheon knew what she needed- and she needed it _bad_. Hyunwoo hummed in reply, her hand moving down Jooheon’s waist, over her wide hips and down to her panties. She felt Jooheon’s hand, underneath the waistband of her panties, and smiled slowly, her body reacting to the adorable lewdness of her girlfriend.

“And why were you touching yourself, bumblebee?” Hyunwoo asked, but she already knew the answer. She knew that her and Jooheon hadn’t been fucking as much as usual lately, and she figured that Jooheon got used to getting spoiled rotten every day. Now that she was so busy, she’d forgotten to take care of Jooheon’s high sex drive… but she’d taken notice of her endless arousal about a week ago. There was nothing sexier to Hyunwoo than to watch her girlfriend lose her mind in lust, unable to keep her hands out of her panties for even a few minutes before Hyunwoo left for work~

“Because unnie hasn’t been touching me lately,” Jooheon replied, her voice soft and her lips pouted adorably. The tension in the bedroom was skyrocketing, and Hyunwoo exhaled slowly, her heart pounding at the cute reply. She wanted to get between her honey’s legs, eat her out until she couldn’t even think straight, make her squirt on her face, get the strap-on and pound her into the mattress—

“I know I’ve been busy, but haven’t you been touching yourself a little _too_ much these past few days?” Hyunwoo managed to say, despite her almost overwhelming arousal, her legs clenching and feeling the wetness seep onto her thighs. “You humped our sheets yesterday morning, Jooheon, you left them dirty so I could smell your pussy all over them when I got home, didn’t you?” Hyunwoo asked, her voice sultry and implicative, forcing a shiver down Jooheon’s spine. Jooheon rolled her hips back, body trembling as she feels Hyunwoo’s breasts against her back. She didn’t get the chance to stutter out a reply before Hyunwoo was talking again, her breath hot on Jooheon’s neck.

“I got into bed earlier and it smelled so naughty, Jooheon, and when I felt your panties, they were already soaking wet,” Hyunwoo continued, whispering those words into Jooheon’s ear, embarrassing the younger girl further. “I thought this morning was enough for you, but you apparently couldn’t hold yourself back and did it again,” Hyunwoo sighed out, utterly aroused, her body on overdrive. Even though Jooheon was clearly more affected by them not having sex regularly, Hyunwoo still had her needs, and just watching Jooheon desperately try to satisfy herself had been turning her on more than she let on. “It’s been so hard just to let you do this to yourself,” Hyunwoo continued, making Jooheon finally perk up, finding her chance to interject through her embarrassment.

“Wh-? You knew this whole time and you didn’t help me?” Jooheon whined, her eyes wide as she squeezed her thighs together, whimpering at how slippery they were where they touched her pussy. Hyunwoo swallowed thickly, her hand slowly moving from Jooheon’s hip to her chest, rubbing along the clothed underside before trailing up to her already hard nipples.

“I didn’t have the time, honey,” Hyunwoo plainly replied, before continuing, knowing that she couldn’t hide the truth from her girlfriend any longer. “And it was pretty sexy watching you get all riled up by yourself,” she breathed out, resisting the urge to chuckle at the cutely offended look that passed Jooheon’s features.

“That’s so unlike you-” Jooheon stammered out, sitting up on the bed and removing herself from her girlfriend’s grip. “You’re normally so straightforward about this kind of thing, why would you just quietly watch me… lose my mind,” Jooheon continued, her voice trailing off at the end as she realized just how true that statement was. She really was losing her mind without her girlfriend’s touch all this time. Hyunwoo swallowed nervously, a tiny bit of guilt nipping away at her.

“You know that work has been busy,” Hyunwoo repeated, frowning a bit. “Even if I wanted to fuck you, there’s no time,” she tried to rebut, wondering if voicing her true thoughts in that moment was going a bit too far. Jooheon frowned, flopping back onto the bed as she realized the reality of that statement.

“Yeah… that’s true. You’re not so cruel as to deprive me of your touch for that long on purpose,” she said, flickering her gaze over to Hyunwoo. The girl had probably just recently caught on to Jooheon’s frequent masturbation not too long ago and hadn’t had the chance to act on it yet. Hyunwoo had incredible self-control, she was probably losing her mind just as much as Jooheon, but she was so collected that she would never let her façade slip… unless Jooheon tried a bit harder, that is.

“We still have time until you have to get ready, right?” Jooheon asked, lightly pushing Hyunwoo flat onto her back and then crawling onto her lap. “Now that you know how much I need you, can we fool around~?” she asked, batting her eyelashes and trying to be tempting. Hyunwoo inhaled slowly, her eyes dark and seemingly getting darker, her body reacting to the cute little thing perched on her lap so demurely.

Not even verbally responding, Hyunwoo grabbed Jooheon by the hips, throwing her onto the bed beside her and getting on hands and knees between her legs. Her expression was damn near predatory, and in the low lighting of their shared bedroom, Jooheon felt her body tremble in excitement. Hyunwoo reached her hand down, pressing the palm of her hand against Jooheon’s pussy, moving it in slow circles through her panties. Hyunwoo almost seemed like she was waiting on something, but Jooheon didn’t really know what…

“What do you want me to do to you, angel?” Hyunwoo asked, her voice low and sultry and everything Jooheon needed right now. Her heart pounding, Jooheon flickers her gaze away, embarrassed by how intensely Hyunwoo was staring at her, at how passionate and aroused her body language was. Jooheon couldn’t even reply, too overwhelmed by the sudden knowledge that finally, after all this time, Hyunwoo was devoting her entire attention solely to Jooheon. She couldn’t even speak, her lips parted in a strained whimper, eyes staring timidly into Hyunwoo’s. Exhaling slowly, Hyunwoo leaned closer to Jooheon’s face, pressing her hand teasingly against Jooheon’s pussy, her eyes staring at Jooheon’s expectantly.

“Tell me,” Hyunwoo muttered, her voice stern but soft. “You need to tell me, honeybee,” she continued. She wanted to make Jooheon feel good, wanted to do everything she could to make Jooheon writhe beneath her, but in order to do that properly, Jooheon would need to explicitly tell her what she wanted; Hyunwoo didn’t know what Jooheon was in the mood for. 

“I want your mouth, unnie,” Jooheon whined out after several more seconds, unable to stand the tension any longer, her eyes staring embarrassedly at the sheets- anywhere but Hyunwoo’s hot gaze. Hyunwoo hummed in appreciation, roughly shoving Jooheon’s panties out of the way and repositioning herself, getting her face right between Jooheon’s thick, curvaceous thighs.

“Such a good girl,” Hyunwoo groaned, her voice warm and sensual, eyes raking over the cutely flushed mound of her girlfriend’s pussy, how wet and shiny and utterly enticing it looked in the dim lighting. She brought her face in closer, and with the flat of her tongue, licked a line straight up the entirety of Jooheon’s pussy, getting to her clit and sucking it in greedily. Jooheon arched her back, her thighs trembling from the intensity already. A moan slipped from her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut, spreading her thighs to hopefully heighten the sensation. Hyunwoo hummed happily, sucking her clit for several moments, reveling in the gorgeous whimpers and gasps filling the air.

“You’re so cute, moaning so prettily for me~” Hyunwoo sighed out after moving her mouth away, her eyes scanning up Jooheon’s body to watch the embarrassed expression pass over her girlfriend’s face. Smiling at the cuteness, Hyunwoo moved her head back between Jooheon’s thighs, moving her tongue in slow swipes across her pussy, reveling in the strong taste. Her Jooheon had really been needing this, her body reacting to every little swipe of her tongue… it was so addictive, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but keep repeating the action, eating her out nice and slow.

“Unnie~” Jooheon moans out, her thighs spread wide and eyes timidly staring down her own body to watch Hyunwoo pleasure her, taken by how attractive Hyunwoo looked, her hair falling in her face and thick, plump lips moving around her pussy. At a particularly intense suck, Jooheon thrusts her hips forward instinctively, a loud, needy moan falling from her lips. Hyunwoo hums in appreciation, repeating the motion several more times, trying to spark more of those beautiful sounds from her girlfriend’s lips.

Wanting to make Jooheon feel even better, Hyunwoo reached her hands up, grabbing Jooheon by the thighs and spreading them, reveling in the feeling of plump flesh under her hands as she squeezed them heartily. Now with Jooheon so spread in front of her, Hyunwoo felt her own arousal heighten, and she groaned as she realized just how wet she’d become after just eating her girlfriend out. It’d been so long, Hyunwoo needed this now, needed to feel Jooheon’s writhing body beneath her, needed to hear those sticky sweet whines and whimpers leave her mouth.

Jooheon, meanwhile, was practically losing her mind. Hyunwoo kept sucking at that perfect spot, licking her occasionally and kneading her inner thighs to the point where Jooheon couldn’t stop herself from jolting and shivering unstoppably. Her eyes were hazy with pleasure, barely opened but still trained on the form of Hyunwoo between her legs, watching her gorgeous girlfriend take care of her like she’d been so desperately needing. At a particularly intense strand of licks and sucks, Jooheon’s vision goes white, and she moans brokenly, her hands moving down to push Hyunwoo’s face closer to her pussy, desperate for more stimulation.

“I’m about to cum, _pleaaaase_ ~” Jooheon begged with a strained, needy voice, her eyes staring down at Hyunwoo and hips rocking against Hyunwoo’s mouth, so close to cumming she couldn’t even think straight, too focused on finally getting the release she’d been aching for so desperately. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and she doubled her efforts, lapping her tongue across Jooheon’s soft, sweet-tasting pussy, sucking her clit into her mouth while her hands shoved the girl’s thighs even farther apart. She was a little startled when Jooheon started thrusting against her mouth, but she worked through it, knowing that what Jooheon needed was a good orgasm and this was how she was going to attain it.

From Hyunwoo’s increased efforts, Jooheon was finally able to cum properly, her thighs shaking intensely and back arched, pussy wet with love juices that splattered across Hyunwoo’s chin and onto their bed. Her orgasm hit her hard and intense, and Jooheon screamed, riding it out on Hyunwoo’s talented tongue, her eyes rolling back the longer it went on. She’d never been more eager to cum before, and now, after having cum so ridiculously good, Jooheon flopped her back flush against the sheets, chest heaving in deep inhales. Noticing that Jooheon was finished, Hyunwoo removed her mouth, wiping the excess juices with the back of her hand, eyes staring lustily down at Jooheon.

“Did that feel good, honey?” Hyunwoo asked, so turned on from the entire thing she was one step away from humping Jooheon’s leg, her nipples hard and pussy twitching impatiently. Jooheon, who was barely even aware enough to process the words coming from Hyunwoo’s lips, takes a few moments to answer her, swallowing thickly and exhaling. 

“Yes, thank you, unnie,” Jooheon replied, still attempting to collect herself. She opened her eyes, biting her lip nervously as she takes in the aroused look in Hyunwoo’s eyes, knowing that the girl wasn’t done with her yet. “Do you want me to repay the favor?” Jooheon asked, seeing that Hyunwoo needed some satisfaction still and not wanting to be selfish and leave her hanging. Hyunwoo nodded slowly, her eyes raking over Jooheon’s tempting body, going from her slightly pudgy tummy to her cute, slightly below-average sized boobs, and how she was practically dripping with sweat. Hyunwoo wanted her- no, she _needed_ her.  

“Finger me,” Hyunwoo plainly stated, not quite a command but not really a request, either. It was more of a statement of fact- like what she expected Jooheon to do for her without question. Jooheon nodded, watching her girlfriend as the woman crawled over her body, legs on either side of Jooheon’s hips. She’d already pushed her panties out of the way, displaying her cutely bushy pubes and the undeniable slickness shining in the light. Not wasting any time, Jooheon moves her hand down between Hyunwoo’s legs, eyes widening at how _wet_ Hyunwoo was. She really got like this just because of Jooheon? Flattered, Jooheon’s eyes flicker up to Hyunwoo’s face, taking in the flushed cheeks and intense gaze and knowing what she had to do.

Pushing two fingers into Hyunwoo’s pussy, Jooheon moans, reveling in how sloshy and wet she sounded as Jooheon picks up the pace, finger-fucking her nice and fast. Hyunwoo groaned, and leaned her neck forward, locking Jooheon in a deep, passionate kiss while the other continued to finger her. Closing her eyes, Jooheon attempts to focus on both her fingers pumping in and out of Hyunwoo’s pussy and their kiss, finding it rather hard to do both effectively. Hyunwoo, meanwhile, was already on the verge of cumming. She’d gotten so turned on from Jooheon’s sexiness earlier that she really didn’t need much, and Jooheon was doing such a good job pounding her sweet spot that she knew she couldn’t last much longer.

“Gonna cum,” Hyunwoo declared after parting her lips from Jooheon’s mouth, concentrating her focus on her pussy, reveling in the addictive thrusting motion of Jooheon’s skilled fingers. She lowers her hips, getting Jooheon’s fingers just the tiniest bit deeper, and slips out a dark, low groan, her eyebrows scrunching together and plump lips parted erotically. Jooheon’s heart started pounding just a bit harder, and she speeds up her fingers, roughly fingering Hyunwoo until she feels a sudden wetness splash against her hand.

Eyes widening, Jooheon stretches her neck, gasping as she realizes that Hyunwoo is actually squirting all over her, the clear liquid splashing all over Jooheon’s torso and the bed around them. Instead of stopping, Jooheon speeds her thrusts, milking out all of Hyunwoo’s cum with rapt attention, her arousal spiking at the dirtiness. Hyunwoo, who hadn’t actually squirted in months, gasps, a strained whimper slipping from her lips as she shakes her hips, going crazy from the pleasure. It felt so good to squirt so hard, and Hyunwoo throws her head back, letting every bit of her orgasm wash over her completely.

“Ah, you squirted so much, unnie~” Jooheon sighs out, her voice impressed, after Hyunwoo seemed to finally be coming down from her orgasm. Grunting in reply, Hyunwoo rolls off Jooheon’s body, slipping into bed beside her and throwing an arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“I guess we both really needed that, huh?” Hyunwoo gruffly mumbled, her voice a little breathy from having just came. Jooheon nods her head, flushing a bit as she remembers her own equally intense orgasm, squeezing her legs as she realizes that she’s actually still pretty turned on. She’d need more than one orgasm to satisfy her after all this time~

“Next time you’re horny, just talk to me and let me know, okay, honey?” Hyunwoo said, and Jooheon nods, biting her lip as she wiggles her hips, feeling the slickness between her legs start to grow.

“I will, I promise~” Jooheon says, and then bites her lip, Hyunwoo’s hand pushing up her shirt and trailing to her boob. “I-… Actually unnie, I’m still…” she begins, but the embarrassment hits her, and she whimpers, unable to finish her sentence. Hyunwoo moans deeply, pressing herself closer to Jooheon’s body and cupping her boob softly.

“Does my baby want to cum again?” Hyunwoo asked, coming onto Jooheon strong. The night was still young, and they still needed to make up for lost time. Jooheon perks up, her cheeks flushing as she nods her head eagerly, desperate to cum from her girlfriend’s touch again.

“Yes please!” <3

 

* * *

 

 

Jooheon sighed heartily, having just gotten back from classes and already desperate for her girlfriend’s touch again. Last night had been incredible- Jooheon had actually cum seven times total, losing her mind in ecstasy every single way she knew how, and then a few new ways. Hyunwoo had even pulled out the strap-on, making Jooheon fuck herself on her lap until she nearly collapsed. It was incredible, for sure, and Jooheon was certainly satisfied by the end of the night… but today was a new day, and Jooheon’s horniness had been reset.

She glanced over at her phone, remembering how Hyunwoo told her to tell her whenever she got turned on again and pondered the prospect of sending her a text. On one hand, she was in work, but on the other… Jooheon bit her lip, pulling back the waistband of her athletic shorts and dipping them into her panties, whimpering at the wetness beneath her fingertips. She needed Hyunwoo, she couldn’t satisfy herself alone.

 _“Unnie~ I’m done with classes and my panties are so wet… I think I’m addicted to you, I need you”_ She sent out, flushing a bit at the desperation in her text. But… Hyunwoo had been so good yesterday, had made her scream and cum so much her throat became raw. She bit her lip, shaking her head and setting her phone down, trying to clear her head of the erotic thoughts. Hyunwoo was at work, there was no way she’d even see her text for another few hours.

Naturally, Hyunwoo was busy with her choreography lesson, teaching her routine to an up-and-coming idol group who desperately needed her patience and guidance. After she was confident that they could run through it by themselves, Hyunwoo called for a five-minute break, casually strolling to her phone and checking her texts. Seeing the text from Jooheon, Hyunwoo blinked a few times, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and flushing a bit at the boldness. She quickly glanced at the time and then typed out a reply, hitting send without even thinking about it. 

Jooheon’s phone made a resounding ‘bing’ sound and she looked over, a little surprised that Hyunwoo was texting her during work. Walking over to her phone, Jooheon read the text, her entire face turning beet red as she processed it. Her girlfriend spoiled her so much~

_“I’ll be out in one hour and will come straight home to make love to you”_


End file.
